


you are surrounding my surroundings

by sadonsundays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, No mention of IW, Peter is of age, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays
Summary: “Let me,” Tony murmurs, lips pressed against his, fingertips brushing along the edge of his waistband.





	you are surrounding my surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> title by twenty one pilots

Tony kisses him so deeply Peter could cry.

They’re on a couch in the penthouse. The room around them glowing in hues of orange, pink, and red from the sun setting over the skyline. 

Peter pulls away only to catch his breath.

He turns his head, panting, and Tony moves forward to press his lips gently to Peter’s neck. 

They brush wetly along Peter’s hypersensitive skin, not marking or biting yet. 

Peter’s so hyped up, practically vibrating out of his skin. He feels so naughty, like he’s in the backseat of a tinted car with the high school quarterback and no can find them because what they do is their little secret—

Except Tony is no high school boy. 

He’s a man, a legend, a near god with a soul of gold. And he is no dirty secret to Peter. He’s a gift which Peter cherishes, worships, maybe even loves with his whole heart—

“Oh god—Tony...” 

His voice comes out in a fragile whisper, weakened by the rush of pure lust evading his senses.

“Let me,” Tony murmurs, lips pressed against his, fingertips brushing along the edge of Peter’s waistband.

Peter sucks his stomach in at the touch, quivering underneath him, feeling so small.

“Okay,” Peter breathes, heart accelerating. 

Tony moves his hands up under Peter’s shirt, gripping the milky skin of his hips as he moves them atop the sofa— not stopping until he has Peter completely underneath him. 

Peter stares up at him, trying not to look so inexperienced and terrified. 

Tony puts a hand in his hair, pushing it back with a tilt of his head.

“I like you under me,” he says, smile warm and gentle.

“I like being underneath you,” Peter immediately responds, trying to sound confident but coming off shaky. 

Tony looks at him, gaze unreadable for a moment. 

Peter blushes further under the scrutiny. 

“Are you okay?”

Peter takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. 

Tony presses a fingertip to the pulse point in his neck, barely applying pressure. 

“It’s loud right here.”

Peter’s eyes flutter. 

Tony rubs at the point, calming. 

He waits, so patient with Peter. He knows how anxious Peter can get with being put on the spot so he always allows him plenty of time to gather his thoughts. 

He used to tell Peter, in the beginning when they first met, that they were a lot alike in that sense. “I get anxious all the time,” Tony would say, tone comforting and smile supportive. Peter didn’t believe him. 

“Trust me kid, I do. I have an idea of what you’re going through. And I’m here if you need to talk.”

And he was. 

He still is. 

Peter is so gone for him.

He takes a deep breath and swallows loudly before responding, “Yes, I’ve just... Um. Well— I haven’t...”

He trails off, hoping Tony will fill in the blanks. He doesn’t want to say it. It feels stupidly cliché. His eyes widen when Tony smirks at him, all knowing and suave. 

“You haven’t done this before?” Tony finishes for him.

Peter nods, a silly feeling growing in his stomach. 

Tony’s hand comes to touch his face, ever tender as he responds, “I had a feeling.”

Peter frowns, nearly insulted, but Tony just smiles at him again, clarifying, “Hey, no. I just meant, when would you have even had the time? Seriously?”

Peter looks away, momentarily embarrassed. Tony’s right. Peter should know better than to think he’s trying to make him feel stupid. 

“You’re right,” Peter responds after a few moments, suddenly feeling awkward and shy, wondering if he can just make a quick escape and how long exactly that would take, given his shooters are off in the other room. Then again, his strength allows him speed—

“Hey, Pete? Hello?”

Peter looks up at him, biting his lip. 

Tony’s eyes briefly follow the movement before he raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m gonna need you to turn off the noise,” Tony says, leaning down to nose at his cheek, unbearably gentle. 

“Okay?” He breathes against his skin.

“Okay,” Peter agrees. 

Tony’s eyes crinkle as he leans back, trailing a big, warm hand down the center of Peter’s defined chest. 

“Can’t believe you’re here with me,” he says, tone serious and almost doubtful as the hand reaches the hem of Peter’s shirt, nearly burning him with how close it is to Peter’s cock. 

“Wait. What?” Peter sputters.

Tony moves back, down the couch, readjusting so less of his weight is on Peter. 

Peter misses the heat of him immediately. 

Tony glances up at him, his eyes carrying a burning intensity as he admits without hesitation, “I’ve thought about you before. I’ve thought about this, for awhile now.”

Peter’s mind blanks out— the sound around him dying down— thousands of responses sit on the tip of his tongue but he can’t decide on a single one to say. Is Tony serious? He can’t be serious.

It should be the other way around.

Peter sits up on his elbows, ruffled and flustered as he demands, “ I don’t understand. What do you even want from me?” His voice breaks near the end, desperate for a kind of absolute validation. 

He continues, “You could have anyone you want,” he feels young and self-conscious as he mutters, “literally anyone. And you can’t believe I’m here.”

Tony’s rubbing at Peter’s knees, slow and tantalizing. But Peter knows he’s listening. His gaze is hypnotizing, nearly pulling him under. But he pushes on. 

“I find that doubtful. And I’m just confused,” he finishes feebly. 

He tries not to sound so cynical, but he’s Peter Parker. Some kid from Queens with no money and no prestige. Sure, he’s Spiderman and sure, he knows he’s attractive. But he doesn’t measure up to the man in front of him. Not to mention that after everything Tony has done for him and all the signs Peter had sent his way—Tony can’t believe he’s here? Of course he’s here.

There’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 

But now he can’t get the question out of his head.

“Why me?”

Tony leans back, doesn’t hesitate as he answers, “Parker. It’s not “why you”, it should be, “why me?”

He lifts his hands in the air, laughing briefly.

“Pete. In case you haven’t noticed? I’m a mess. I’ve got PTSD older than you. I alienate people I respect and isolate ones I love. And by the way, I don’t love many. I go through depressive stages that I have no idea how long will last. I can fall into an incredibly dark place. You, on the other hand, are actual sunshine. Your energy, your warmth...it keeps so many people going. Including me. You keeping up, kid?”

He pauses. 

“I’m listening,” Peter murmurs, overwhelmed. 

“Good. Then hear this. I can’t believe you’re here, with me, because you are so good. And I’m not. God, Peter. How do I even put this into words? You’re...Better than good. You’re perfect, baby.”

Peter shudders at the compliment, arching his back. He wants Tony closer.

Tony smiles at him, placing a hand back on his chest and moving it down until it rests on top of his waistband.

“Yeah, you’re perfect. And the idea that you could be mine...what did I do to deserve this?”

“Tony—“

“No more talking, let me show you what I mean.”

Peter nods, mouth watering at the thought of what Tony will do to him. His arousal flared briefly in his state of embattled embarrassment but returns now in full force. 

Tony moves off the couch, leaning down to pick him up bridal style.

“What’re you—“

“Bedroom, Parker.”

Peter nearly chokes, cock twitching in his pants at the thought of finally being in Tony’s bed. 

“I can’t wait to have you in my bed,” Tony whispers against his temple.

Peter kisses his cheek, his chin, his upper lip—anywhere he can reach he’s so happily woozy. 

He feels so sexy as he leans up and whispers back, “I can’t wait to be in your bed. I’ve waited so long.”

Tony squeezes his arms around him, leaning down to nip at his ear with a playful growl. 

Once they reach the bedroom, Tony wastes no time, ditching his clothing then stripping Peter bare in a matter of moments. 

Peter shivers as the cold air caresses his skin, feeling exposed and on display.

Tony’s hands grip his ankles, rubbing his thumbs along delicate joints as he takes in Peter’s body.

“Wow,” Tony breathes, “look at you.”

Peter blushes for the millionth time that evening, turning his head and burying his face in Tony’s lavish, silk sheets. 

“Can’t hide from me, sweetheart,” Tony says fondly.

Peter’s heart expands at the pet name. 

“Look at me,” Tony tells him. 

Peter looks at him, takes in how tousled his hair is from their earlier kissing, how well defined his upper arms are, how hard his glorious cock is— standing at full attention between his legs.

Saliva fills Peter’s mouth as different scenarios fill his head—him on his knees, gagging while he sucks Tony off. Tony cradling his hips, grip hard and possessive, as Peter rides his slick cock bare. Peter on top of Tony, being eaten out slowly while he jerks Tony off so hard he comes all over his face. 

“Oh god,” Peter arches his back, feeling filthy and eager to please as he locks eyes with Tony. 

“Thinking dirty thoughts, baby?

Peter nods, not even embarrassed anymore. He’s here, and he’s ready. 

“You touch yourself?”

Peter nods.

“And what do you think about?”

Peter whimpers. “You.”

Tony smirks as his hands move upwards, a predatory glint shining in his eyes. His grip tightens as he reaches the smooth, white expanse of Peter’s inner thighs, prying them even further apart as he moves to settle between them. 

“I think about you too,” Tony confesses, licking his lips.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispers heatedly as he leans down, “c’mere…”

He kisses Peter, slow and sensual with a playful hint of tongue, as he moves over his body, eclipsing him. 

Peter keeps trying to get his tongue back into his mouth but Tony’s teasing, knowing how much his touch is driving him crazy, making him shiver and tense from how badly he wants.

“I know baby,” Tony says against his lips, breath warm, “let me take care of you.”

Peter mewls under his breath, emotional again suddenly.

Tony doesn’t stop this time. Peter is glad. 

They continue kissing, smooth and deep and passion. 

“Do you feel me?” Tony whispers, dragging his cock against Peter’s.

“Yes, you’re so big,” Peter moans, grinding his hips against Tony’s.

Tony pulls back. Peter could sob.

His hands come to frame Peter’s face, holding it like he’s a piece of glass, a work of art. He tilts Peter’s head to the side, finally gliding his tongue into the warm chamber of his mouth.

Peter suckles on Tony’s tongue, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. The contact has his heart igniting in a burst of aching arousal from his chest down in-between his thighs. 

Tony urges Peter’s tongue back before thrusting his own into his mouth, tilting his head even further to the side so he can fuck it in deeper. 

“Ah,” Peter pants in small breaths, cock leaking at the slick noises their tongues make. 

Tony breaks away; trailing wet kisses along the jut of his cheekbone until he reaches his ear. 

“Tell me,” he says.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

He licks the shell of Peter’s ear, turning his head so he can latch onto the lobe. 

“Please,” Peter’s cock dribbles slick arousal as he places his heels in the sheets, arching obscenely against Tony’s broad, sharpened chest. 

“Please what?” Tony’s tone is taunting, full of playful cockiness.

Peter’s done with playing. 

“Please fuck me,” Peter begs, maybe too soon— but he doesn’t care. He’s waited nearly 3 years for this. 

Peter’s vision flips as Tony rotates them so fast Peter has to double-check his surroundings. 

“Woah,” he mumbles dizzily.

“Thought this might be better.”

Peter’s on top now, and the position only fuels the heat in his belly. 

Tony moves them up against the headboard, beaming as he grabs a handful of Peter’s ass and gives it a firm squeeze.

“Love this,” he mutters, “love these too…”

He leans forward and takes a nipple into his mouth, briefly biting before laving at it with a wet, wet tongue. 

Peter’s arms wrap around Tony’s shoulders as his hands run through his hair. He looks down and sees his cock is rubbing against Tony’s warm, smooth skin and he feels so happy and sexy and completely engulfed. This is bliss. 

He’s never felt so consumed, so cherished.

Tony sucks on one nipple, then the other, playing with them both with tongue, teeth and fingers until they’re puffy, sore, and swollen. 

Tony moves his lips to Peter’s neck, much like earlier, but more rough this time. He presses the tip of his nose to the long column of Peter’s neck, disarming him with a tender kiss before sucking the skin into his mouth and between his teeth. 

Peter’s neck is almost as sensitive as his nipples and his cock. He loves to be touched there. Loves the grip of a big hand around his throat. And regardless of how society looks down upon them, Peter loves hickies too—how dirty they make him feel, how possessed. 

He wants to be Tony’s. 

“Bite me. Please, Tony...”

Tony does, pressing his teeth deep into the paper-thin skin of Peter’s neck. 

“Oh my god—“

Tony bites and he sucks and he kisses— he worships the canvas of Peter’s skin, painting it with teeth marks and saliva. 

Peter never wants it to stop but he feels delirious with arousal. If he isn’t touched soon he might combust. 

“I want you so much,” Peter breathes.

“Fuck,” Tony groans, right under Peter’s ear. 

Tony pulls back, eyes comically widening as he takes in the dark blue and purple bruises lining Peter’s neck.

“Take a photo,” Peter whispers.

Tony’s brow furrows, pupils dilating to black as the words register. 

“Peter, I don’t think—“

“Please. They’ll heal and be gone so soon—please, I need it. Before—“

He’s starting to panic but Tony instantly agrees. 

“Okay baby,” Tony placates, “I will. On my phone and encrypted—just for you and me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Peter murmurs, heart pounding cheerfully.

Tony leans over and grabs one of his many phones, though Peter’s fairly certain this is his personal use device. Tony snaps a photo, leaving Peter’s face out of it, and as he kisses Peter again, he murmurs heatedly, “God—can’t believe you. Gonna save that for when I’m lonely. Thinking of you—I need, can you? Get the stuff, in the table—“

Peter’s flexibility allows him to reach further than Tony and he’s leaning to the side before he even finishes, fishing out lube. Though he hesitates with the condom. 

“I’ve— well, I’m clean,” he states, obvious.

Tony’s hand wraps around his wrist and squeezes as he says, “Me too. Whatever you want— it’s yours.”

Peter leaves the condom, nervous but excited.

He hands the lube to Tony, settling more comfortably in his lap.

Peter leans forward, putting his hands on Tony’s shoulders as he whispers in Tony’s ear, “Are you gonna open me up?”

Tony hisses, both from the words and the cool liquid he uncapped spreading over his fingers. 

He responds with a devious smirk, right into Peter’s temple, “Absolutely, kid. Gonna stretch your tight hole.”

Peter gasps, hands gripping Tony’s shoulders so hard his nails dig into the skin. 

“Please.”

Tony works quickly but efficiently, obviously experienced. By the time he has two fingers in, Peter’s nearly crying. 

“I can’t, I—ah, don’t—“

“Just one more, sweetheart,” Tony whispers, “you’re so tight.”

Tony slips a third digit into him and he feels so full he whines.

“Easy, Peter. Don’t rush.”

Peter shakes his head, admonishing himself. He wants to be good. He shifts his hips up and down, taking his time and riding Tony’s fingers deep and slow.

“This is what I’m going to do to you,” Tony tells him, speaking into the damp heat of Peter’s bitten sore neck.

Peter arches his back, spreading his thighs even further over Tony’s as he slurs in Tony’s ear, “I want it. Do it to me—“

“Fuck, baby. Okay. Okay.”

Tony slips his fingers out, careful and confident. He grabs the lube again, slicking his cock up as fast as he can underneath Peter.

Tony looks down, taking in the pink flush along Peter’s torso before landing on Peter’s poor cock— so hard and red, slicking wet at the tip.

Tony is going to take such good care of him. 

He kisses Peter, needing to taste him as intimately as he can before they do this for real. No more talk, no more fantasies. 

No going back. 

“Please, Tony.”

Peter’s arms wrap around his shoulders again, anchoring himself, and their pulses race together in the quiet sanctuary of the room as Tony lines up and finally pushes in—so, so slow.

A few beats pass in silence. Then—

“Oh, oh wow—“

“You’re okay. Just breathe.”

“It’s a lot—“

“You’re okay, sweetheart. Just tell me—tell me if it’s too much—“

There’s a flash of something akin to panic in Peter at the words and he doesn’t hesitate with his response. 

“Not enough, give me more. I want it all—“

This kid will destroy him. 

They let out collective groans when Peter’s fully seated on Tony’s cock, shaking and panting with overstimulation. 

Tony kisses his clavicle, his neck, his chin— light, soothing pecks to distract from the pain he’s surely feeling at first. 

Tony gives him time to adjust to the intrusion even though his cock aches and leaks within the warm cavern of his body. 

A lengthy amount of seconds pass before Peter gives the clear. 

“Okay, I’m— I’m okay. You can move.”

Tony pulls out just a little before pushing back in smoothly; nearly losing his breath from how tight Peter is around him.

“Wow,” he exhales, “you feel amazing.”

“Yeah?” Peter asks, sounding shy.

“Baby, you don’t even know...”

Tony Stark is rarely, if ever, knocked off his feet. He‘s prepared for everything—people leaving, the earth ending, nearly dying (multiple times)—he has steps to conquer every heartache or impossible situation. But.

He never prepared for Peter. 

Peter takes initiative then, seating himself fully on Tony’s cock in a flare of sultry confidence. 

He’s hot, he’s strong, he’s got this. Right?

“Tony, am I— is this okay?”

“Fuck yes,” Tony instantly responds, “move yourself on me—“ Tony grips his hips hard, nails biting the skin as he holds on, “up then down—ride me, baby.”

Peter beautifully does as he’s told— moving his hips like he’d seen in so many dirty videos. He experiments too—trying back and forth movements over Tony’s hard, defined body. 

Tony doesn’t want to say that he hides in Peter’s neck, because that’s not what he’s doing. He’s just in awe and also older so he only has one good orgasm in him per rounds and if he looks at the minx in his lap for too long he might blow his load and—

Peter cries out.

And there’s his prostate. 

Tony gives a sleazy grin against Peter’s skin, delighted with himself.

Meanwhile, Peter might actually be falling apart.

He finds that spot inside himself again, making sure Tony’s cock has direct contact with it on every down stroke. 

His hands never move from Tony’s shoulders, anchoring him to this man he’s completely fallen in love with. 

When Tony takes his cock into his big, warm hand, Peter doesn’t know what to do. He’s never felt this way. 

“It’s so good,” he babbles, “I thought about this—made me so hard. But. But—lonely, oh—“

Tony only just stops his heart from plummeting. Though the image in his head doesn’t help. He can see Peter— his boy on his little twin bed, playing with himself, trying to see what he really likes, getting frustrated on figuring it all out alone.

Tony jerks him harder, promising himself he’ll make sure Peter never feels alone again.

“I’m here,” Tony promises, “does it feel good?”

“Yes. Oh...I love—it, I love it—“ he gasps, nearly blacking out from nerves at what he’d almost said. 

But when Tony pulls away from the crook of Peter’s neck and looks up at him, Peter knows he’s caught. 

Tony doesn’t care because he feels the same way.

“I love you, Peter,” he says, eyes wide and full of wonder. 

Peter cries out.

“I love you, oh god— thank you—“ Peter replies, impending orgasm flooding over and crashing over him in waves. His body shakes with how good it feels, legs giving out completely, impaling him on Tony’s cock. 

“Come inside me,” Peter pleads, nearly suffocating Tony in his embrace.

“Fuck. Yeah? You sure?”

“I need it—“

“Oh Christ, I’m gonna--“ Tony moans, hands coming down and grasping Peter’s ass as his cock empties inside Peter’s soft, tightened walls.

“Oh god Tony...”

Peter nearly drools.

Their warmed up, panting bodies simultaneously deflate, always in synch. Peter hugs Tony and Tony hugs him tighter. They lean into each other, kissing softly and sharing the same breath. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asks.

Peter smiles, looking exhausted all of a sudden. 

“I’m okay,” he answers, “thank you.”

Peter’s brow furrows then, and he looks down at Tony. 

“Are you okay?”

Tony blinks. 

All signs point to yes— he’s got a beautiful boy in his lap who just expressed his love for him—both physically and emotionally. He has more financial security than most of the world will ever know. His team of misfits is back together. The Earth is safe. He’s started sleeping again.

But he pauses.

It’s been so long since anyone asked him that.

“Tony?” Peter questions, quietly. 

Tony’s brain works double time, trying to recall the last meaningful, loving exchange he had. Which leads him down the road of all the people he cares about— Peter on top, of course. 

He looks at him and smiles so hard his eyes must twinkle. 

If there’s any meaning to life, he thinks, it must be the need to not feel so alone. 

Tony’s gone so long feeling alone, abandoned, left behind. He often had to hide how truly helpless he felt because he always needed to appear strong— even when he felt weak and small. 

But now he has Peter. 

And how fitting it is that someone so full of life has taught Tony how to love his again. 

“You know what?“ He answers, eyes nearly watering with how hard he grins, “Yeah, Pete. I’m okay.”

Peter bites his lip before bursting into giggles, so giddy with how happy Tony looks and what they’ve just done.

Tony feels something here, something deep and vital and real. 

A future of sorts— together. 

And for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to add so much emotion but that's what happens when a recently sober, super bipolar, sincere train wreck of a person channels all their spare ~gay~ energy into their writing. feedback is always appreciated. i'll see myself out


End file.
